Life With FACE
by xXSconesandteaXx
Summary: You were fine with living alone. Really you didn't mind. But, when America, Canada, England, and France come into your life, will you be able to let them go. ReaderXF.A.C.E! Rated T for language and France. XD There may be multiple POV's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow, that was a cheesy description. I can't believe I`m finally doing this. I hope you guys enjoy this, I`m working really hard on it. The rest of the A/N is at the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Hetalia, I`m just a major fangirl. **

Chapter 1 - What?

It has been 2 years since you figured out you were adopted. You had your suspicions since you were a child though, you were the only one in you family with curly strawberry blond hair (That you hated, and kept straight almost all the time). Everyone else had straight black hair. Of course as soon as your figured out you were adopted you met with your biological parents. You defiantly were your mothers child, you had the same face shape and eye colour. Your hair colour came from your dad, but his was more red than blond. Come to find out, you were half French and half Scottish.

You also found out where you get your need to travel from, currently your mother was in China, leaving you home alone at your house in France. You were 18. Old enough to be home alone, but you had only moved there a year ago. You were fine with living alone, and your brother visited nearly every week. While you lived in the capital, Paris, he lived in Rouen, only an hour and thirty minutes away.

Your brother was the _perfect_ French stereo type. He was a major flirt, was a bi-sexual, and had the "France laugh". He was a perfect match for France from Hetalia. He even had the curly blond hair!

Ah, Hetalia, your latest obsession. You even had a Hetalia cosplay group, but most of them lived in Sweden. Some lived back in the States, where you previously lived. You were the groups Fem!England, Italy, and Fem!Canada.

You were at work. You worked in a book store called Village Voice, that mostly had books in english. It kind of made you feel like you were back in America. You missed America sometimes, but you never felt like you belonged there.

"(Name), you shift is done. You can go home now," The manager came to tell you.

"Thanks, see you Monday!"

And with that, you were off. It was only a fifteen minute walk from your job to your house, but as it got dark the streets of Paris emptied. Soon it was creepy. You were good with creepy, Halloween is your favorite holiday! But this was different. You felt like something, or someone, was about to pop out.

As you walked down the street, you heard loud talking in one of the ally`s. It shocked you, but you regained your sanity after a minute. You would have put it off as just some French teenagers being stupid, but this caught you attention. It did because the person talking was speaking English. Not only that, but it sounded strangely familiar.

You sort of stood there around the corner of the ally, eaves dropping. 'Double O Ninja!' you thought, quoting Britain from the Hetalia movie.

"But, dude, how do we get back?" An American asks.

"I don' know, you wanker! Why the bloody hell did you press the button in the first place?" an Englishman asks.

"Kiku said not too Al." a quiet voice said.

'_Wait! Did he say Al and Kiku. It has to be a coincidence.'_ you thought.

"I know but it was big and red! In movies you always press the red button!"

"You wanker! You _never_ press the red button!"

"Would you two stop releasing sexual tension, I`m try to think of a way to get back home. That should be out main priority, non?" a French accent said.

"Francis is right. We need to get back as soon as possible."

'_Okay, this is kind of creepy, they all seem like the Hetalia characters.' _you thought, as you tried to get a closer look, but as you did, you tripped, only to fall right in front of them.

"Ghost!"

"It`s not a ghost, Al. It's a person. Are you okay?"

You look up. One of them has their hand in front of you, offering to help you up. You take the hand, get up, and brush of your cloths.

"I'm fine, thank you," You finally say.

"What are you doing out in the streets this late?"

"My job is right down the street, I just got off work." You say reluctantly. Why are you even telling them this? Normally you would lie.

"Oh ho ho ho, do you need help getting home?" the French one asks, and by the way he said it, you were sort of creeped out.

"Your scaring her, Francis. Don`t mind him, he's just a little weird," the quite voice said.

You just stood there for a couple of seconds, you didn't know what to do.

"Um, since your here, where are we?" the Englishman asks.

"What do you mean by where, you need to go into specifics," you say.

"What country?" the American asks.

"How do you not know what country your in?" you ask.

"It's a long story, what country?"

"France," you say.

"What?" the Frenchmen responds, as if it's his name.

"That's the country we are in, France," you say questionably.

"Then why are you speaking English?" the American asks.

"That isn't any of your business," you say.

"Sorry." the American says, the after a couple of seconds he yells, "Group huddle!"

They all backed into the corner of the ally, whispering to each other. It was sort of funny, they were arguing about something, and every few seconds they would look over at you all at the same time. Soon they agreed on whatever it was, the Brit sounded like he didn't want to the most. Soon they came back over to you.

"Is there anywhere private we can go?" the American asked.

You thought for a minute. You knew you shouldn't take them to your house, you didn't know them, but something about them made them want to trust them. You weren't stupid though.

"No." you say after the long silence.

The quiet one seemed to know why you said no, and tried to explain to you.

"You can trust us, we won't do anything. We just need some help."

"With what?" you say quietly.

"Who are you talking to?" the Englishman asks.

"The boy right there." you pointed to the quiet one. You still couldn't see, but you could tell he was thin, and had blond hair. Actually, they all had blond hair, just different shades.

"Dude, Mattie, when did you get here?" the American asks.

"I've been here the whole time, Al."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you invited me to your house right before all this happened, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Then you knew. They would probably think you were crazy, but it was worth it. You thought you knew who they were. You look in the direction of the American and ask,

"Is your name Alfred F. Jones?"

After a small silence, he replies,

"How did you know that?"

You froze. No way, this was a trick. There had to be a camera somewhere.

"Did my brother put you up to this?" you ask.

"Your brother? What did he have to do with my name?"

He seemed to really not know what you were talking about, you still weren't convinced though.

"Is he trying to tell me to get a life? If so, this is the weirdest way to do it," you say.

"I don't know your brother, this is serious."

"Okay then, if your '_Alfred F. Jones'_, then this must be Arthur Kirkland." you say pointing in the direction of the Brit.

"How do you know that?" the Brit asks.

This is when you started laughing. This has got to be some cosplayers going to a convention near here that you didn't know about.

"You guys have great cosplay, you really convinced me there. What do you need, directions or something?"

"What are you talking about?" the Frenchman asks.

"You know, Hetalia, the show. I'm a fan too," you say.

"I still have no clue what you are talking about."

You think for a minute. You need proof that they actually where who they say the where.

"Give me proof your who you say you are."

'_Alfred' _pulled out his wallet, and brought out his ID. You pulled out your cell phone to read it because of the darkness. It was right there, in black and white, **Alfred F. Jones.** You, for the millionth time tonight, froze.

"Your really Alfred?" You ask.

"Yup," was his only reply.

"You really exist?"

"Um, yeah."

You brought them to your house, what else would you do? You unlocked the door to the two story house, and walked in. The four of them walked in behind you.

"So your Francis," you say pointing at the Frenchman, "Your Matthew," you say pointing at the quiet one, "Your Arthur," you say pointing at the Brit, "and your Alfred" you say pointing at the American.

In the light you could tell _exactly _who they were, or at least if you watch Hetalia you could.

"Correct," Arthur responded.

"How are you real?" you whisper.

"...I don't know...?" Alfred answers, but it sounded more like a question.

"How are you here?"

By now you were majorly freaked out. You know you wished a million times that they would be real, but you never thought it would actually happen. You must be dreaming. _'Yeah, that's it,' _you thought, _'Your dreaming, and when you wake up, you will be all alone in this big house.' _But you may as well have fun while in this dream.

"Well, Kiku said he had this multi-dimensional devise thingy," Alfred explains, "and, well, we sorta used while he was out of the room. So, yeah. Then, we woke up here."

"By _'we'_ you mean_ YOU_ dragged us along to see the device, and got us stuck here," Arthur says.

"So, what your saying is that all this is Alfred's fault?" you ask.

"Yeah, pretty much," Matthew answers.

"Hey! Mattie, who's side are you on?" Alfred asks Matthew.

"So how are you going to get back?" you ask before Matthew can answer.

"That we aren't sure of," Francis answers.

"Did Kiku tell you anything about it before you pressed the button, Alfred?" you ask.

"No, but I did take this manual thing so I could figure out which button to press. The only problem is that it's in Japanese, so I just pressed a button."

"Hand it to me."

He hands it to you and you look at it, you couldn't read Japanese, only speak it. Maybe you could find someone to read it, there must be someone around here who could.

You walk into the living room and sit on the couch, them following you. You gesture for them to sit down, they do.

"I can't read Japanese, but I guess I can try to find someone who can," you say after some thought.

"So you`ll help us?" Francis asks.

"How could I not? I mean you guys are, you know...you," you say.

"Oh yes, how did you know who we were?" Arthur asks.

You smile. This should be fun.

After about an hour of watching Hetalia, you pause the DVD player, and look over to everyone.

"That's how," you say, responding to Arthur's previous question.

They were all shocked. Well, you would be too if you found out that your life was made into an anime without your permission.

"Who did this?" Matthew asks.

"Considering that it's made in Japan, I would guess that Kiku made it," you respond.

After the silence you look at the time, 9:32 PM. You watched as they stared at the screen that was frozen for now.

"So...do you guys have anywhere to stay?" you ask.

When they don't respond you continue, "If you don't you can stay here. We have 3 guest bedrooms and someone can sleep on the couch...you know...if you guys want to..."

"That would be very nice of you, but we can get a hotel, it's fine." Arthur responded.

"I don't wanna stay in a hotel! It's to late to get one anyway," Alfred protested, much to Arthur's inconvenience.

"Al, don't be rude," Matthew

"It's fine. I live here alone anyway, except when my brother comes to visit. Plus, it's only one night," you say.

After some consideration, and some begging from Alfred, Arthur agreed to staying at your house.

"Yay!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Anyone else hungry?" you ask, which was a stupid question, considering you already knew Alfred was _always _hungry.

**A/N: Finally done! Okay, so those of you who are reading my other fic I am still working on it. I haven't given up yet! The updates will just be kind of wild. As for this fic, I will try to update every Friday. I make NO promises though! Anyway, this story will get very random in the near future. I went through the story for mistakes, but there may still be some. If you will, please review and tell me what you like or what you want me to fix. If you review it inspires me to write more! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Fanfiction - Oh, wow. I didn't think anyone would actually read this. I forgot to mention that I use both country, and human names. Thank you! Review please, I need to know how to get better!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Germany would remember being HRE, and him and Italy would have a big scene that Hungary and Japan would film, and put on YouTube. Did I get carried away with that? Nahhh.**

After eating (A microwave pizza, I might add) you guys decided on watching some more Hetalia. You weren't sure when, but somewhere along the hours you ended up falling asleep. When you woke up the T.V screen was blue, the light was on, and your pillow was breathing.

Wait, what was that last one? You raise up from your spot on the couch, and sure enough you were leaning on Alfred. He was sleeping, along with the rest of the countries in your living room.

So this wasn't a dream? They were real?

You looked at everyone's positions. Alfred had his head against the back of the couch, his arms were around the back of the couch, his glasses were still on, and he had his mouth open. You could see the drool coming from it.

Next to Alfred, on the opposite side from what you were on, was Arthur. Arthur's head was against the back of the couch, similar to Alfred's. He had his arms and legs crossed.

Francis was next to Arthur, smirking in his sleep. One of his arms were around the back of the couch, and his legs were crossed.

Matthew (Poor guy) was next to Francis. His head was just leaning to the side, glasses still on his face, and his arms were around Kumajiro. He was the most adorable, in your opinion.

As if sensing that you were staring at him, Matthew opened his eyes, his dark blue ones meeting yours. You blush from getting caught, and he blushes from being stared at.

He yawns, causing you to yawn also. You look at the time, 10:41 AM. You actually slept on the couch.

You look at Matthew, and ask "Are you hungry?"

"Kind of," he answers.

"I'll go make some pancakes," you say.

In a result, Matthew's face lights up.

"I'll help!" he quickly says.

You look at him, smile, and say, "Okay."

You two go into the kitchen. You start grabbing the ingredients, the flour, sugar, ect, and after a couple of minuets, you two had finished making pancakes. The hole time he was joking around, you never thought that Canada would be funny. While you two were laughing, you didn't notice the 3 other countries standing in the door. They looked at Matthew as if they have never seen him before.

"Hey guys!" you say breaking the short silence. "We made pancakes!"

"Sweet, I'm starving!" Alfred chirped.

You smiled and went to look for the maple syrup, which was in cupboard just outside of the kitchen. Thanks to Hetalia, you were addicted to the stuff. When you find it, it's empty. You start to mentally freak out, but then you remember you have some on one of the higher shelves. Since you were short for your age, you grab a near by chair, stand on it, and search for the mapley goodness. (A/N - Did I make that word up? I think yes.)

You were a klutz, and you should have taken that into consideration before you got on the chair, but when you grab for the maple syrup, you fell off the chair.

Expecting to hit the floor, you shut your eyes tight and let out a small scream. But when you didn't hit the floor, you opened your eyes. Your eyes met Alfred's, and you realize he caught you. Bridle style.

You could feel your face heat up as you finally say thank you.

"No problem, dude. I'm the hero anyway, I'm supposed to stuff like this." He replies, and then laughs. There it is, that famous laugh.

You two walk into the kitchen, and eat breakfast with the other 3.

By the time you all finished eating, you decided to take a shower. You didn't really know what to do with them while you were taking one, so you gave Alfred the T.V remote and showed him how to work it.

"And if you want to watch one of the movies, you press this button," you say pointing to the button labeled vidéo.

"Oh, if you can't read the French, just ask France or Canada about it."

Everyone except Arthur was okay with watching a movie. So, you showed Arthur the books.

You have a wide selection of books, you were a nerd. Your categorized library on the first floor of your house was huge! You remember when your mom first showed it to you. What an amazing day.

"It's quit big," Arthur says in awe.

"Yeah," you say.

Time for your shower.

~Alfred's POV~

(Name) went to take a shower, so I'm watching a movie with France. I could have sworn someone else was here too, weird.

We decided on watching Spiderman. Francis didn't want to, but I convinced Mattie to agree with me. (When did he even get here?) This girl had some of the best movies in the world! She had all the Spiderman movies, every Final Destination (I don't care if they were filmed in a country that wasn't America, they were still awesome!), she even had all of the original Disney movies! You know the old ones, before everything was on DVD.

We were at the part where Peter was about to get bitten by the spider that makes him turn into Spiderman, when the door busted open. All three of us on the couch turned to face the door at the same time.

A man carrying paper bags walks in. He looked like France, except his hair was longer. He didn't look in our direction, instead he went straight to the kitchen. I look at Mattie, who was looking at Francis.

"Did (Name) say anything about people coming?" Mattie asks.

"I don't think so." I reply.

Then we both look at France.

"Did he look like Francis to you?" Mattie asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"(Name)! I brought you more maple syrup!" The man yelled from the kitchen. He had a thick French accent.

He waited for a couple of seconds before yelling again.

"Hey! (Name)! Where are yo-" he stopped when he came into the living room and saw us.

"Why are there good looking men in the living room? This must be a dream, non?"

we sat there staring at him. What were we supposed to do?

"So, why are you in my house?" he asks, one of his eye brows perked up at the question.

I was going to say something bad ass, but all I could get to come out of my mouth was "Ummm..."

And that's when Arthur walked in carrying an armful of old looking books. He looked in the direction of the stranger, and said "Holy shit, there are two of them!" and with that, he dropped the books.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I was hoping to get more done in this chapter, but I got sick at the last minute. I hope Al's POV was good. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Enter Laurent**

** A/N Hihiz! Been awhile, huh? Sorry about that, I have had test and stuff at school, but school is out for summer so I will be able to write more. I'm sorry this chapter sucked, I tried my best. Sorry for any French mistakes, I got all of it from Google Translate. **

X~X~X~X

You had a nice quiet shower, which is strange considering who is downstairs. Once you were dressed you brushed you teeth, and pulled your hair back. No time for hair straightening today.

You were walking downstairs, when you heard some one screaming "Holy shit there are two of them!" It freaked you out so you ran the rest of the way. When you got to the kitchen you saw him. You sigh and say "Ce n'est pas ce que vous," (It's not what you think.)

He turns around, his bright blue eyes catching your (Colour) eyes. He giggles and says,

"Ohonhon N'est-ce pas?" (Is it not?)

"Why are you here?" you ask, speaking English, mainly because two of the four nations standing in the doorway looked confused.

"What do you mean? I just came to check on my baby sister. Is there something so wrong with that? Oh, and I brought maple syrup," he answers, his long curly blond hair that was tied back whipped around as he turns to get the maple syrup.

"Sister?" the four nations ask/say surprised.

"Yes, this is my brother, Laurent."

They looked kind of shocked. What did Laurent do? You knew he probably flirted or something, but the looked like they just got raped. It wouldn't surprise you if Laurent did…

"So who are these good looking men?" Laurent asks.

You thought. You couldn't tell him they were countries, he wouldn't believe you. But what else could you do? You thought hard. Just lie.

"These are some of my friends from when I lived in America,"

You gave the four of them a look saying _'Just go with it!'_

"Oh, they are? You never said you had such handsome friends, especially this one," he says looking at Francis.

This was going to get bad.

France just laughed, and said,

"Votre recherche vous pas mauvais," (Your not bad looking yourself.)

"Wow, it's like he's flirting with himself," you say.

Canada laughs at this. You start putting away the stuff Laurent bought home, and you hope he doesn't ask them questions.

"So are they staying here?" Laurent asks.

"No, we were going to get a hotel today," England answers quickly.

"Are you sure? You are all welcome to stay here. Any friends of (Name)'s are friends of mine. Except that British guy in her cosplay group…"

"What's wrong with Jake?" You ask. You wish they were here to see this. They would flip out if they saw the countries.

"I said _British_ didn't I?"

"Your such a jerk sometimes. There is nothing wrong with British people," you start, but you were cut off by Laurent saying,

"You only stand up for them because you have a thing for Brits!"

He runs out of the room, leaving you there blushing.

You look at the countries, and see England blushing a bit too. You finally say,

"I'm sorry about him, my only excuse for him is he's French. You really can stay if you want, we have a lot of rooms."

Alfred gives Arthur a puppy dog look and says,

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee England? She's even gonna help us find out how to get home!"

"Oui, Arthur. This girl is one person that understands out situation. No one else would believe us." Francis says with a smile.

Arthur sighs and looks at you, "You sure it wouldn't be a bother?"

"It's fine with me, you just have to put up with Laurent every once in awhile. He normally comes on the weekends."

"Then it's settled! We can stay here 'till we go home!" Alfred says.

"On one condition! You have to do whatever (Name) asks you to do. You must be extremely nice to her!" Arthur says.

"DEAL!" America says excited.

X~X~X~X

**A/N This one is pretty short, sorry about that. I hope you like it. Comment or Review please! If you know the correct French phrase, please tell me!**


End file.
